


After Soccer Practise

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: It’s just two boys fucking, M/M, Sports and sex, Teenage boys and their hormones, There’s nothing romantic about this, They’re living the good life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I figure you could use a cold shower, Ness. Help you bring down that tent in your pants you’ve been doing an awful job of hiding. Honestly, what would your mother think, when she hears you’ve been prancing around a bunch of sweaty soccer boys with a boner...”





	After Soccer Practise

It was a rare afternoon in which only one of them was occupied with practise with their sports team, and Ness was enjoying the advantages it afforded. Namely, indulging in the view of his counterpart working himself in the field.

A flash of blond hair streaked down the pitch as Lucas spearheaded his team, soccer ball bouncing between his feet, and bore down on the unfortunate half of their school’s team that was chosen to be his opponents. Ness’ eyes hungrily drank in the sight of his best friend, that beautifully sculpted face, flushed and dripping with sweat, and gorgeous blue eyes, focused and serious, his Captain’s shirt clung to and covered a lithe but powerful body and smooth torso, and shorts that weren’t short enough hid the upper half of his thighs, dipping down to his smooth, toned legs with a sheen of sweat on them, accentuated by the bright sun.

Lucas might be kind and bit soft spoken off the artificial turf, but he was not to be taken lightly in a game. He bodily shoved and muscled a defender away from the ball as he relentlessly made his way to the goal. Ness grinned to himself. Strong, feisty, physical... just the way he liked his Lucases. He leaned forward and watched intently as the blond then wove through the rest of the poor defenders, and with a powerful kick that made his shorts ride up his thighs a delicious extra few inches, and his shirt hiking up to reveal his navel and creamy stomach for just a moment, the ball streaked into the net.

In a lot of ways, Lucas was perfect for this sport, Ness thought. Whether it was a soccer ball, or his body between the blond boy’s legs, he just had a way of moving and manipulating those delicious muscled limbs to make whatever was trapped in between work just the way he wanted.

Ness smirked at that thought. Oh well, now the tent in his own shorts was definitely not going to go away. He needed Lucas in his grasp, and soon. Hell, at this point he wasn’t even sure if he could last waiting until they were back at his house. And even though it would never happen, Ness imagined what it would be like if he could be allowed to have his way with Lucas while he’s still in the locker room with the rest of his teammates, have his friend pressed up against the lockers with those legs clinging around him and his dick buried inside him, all while the other boys were still there, a changing room full of heated, sweating members of Lucas’ soccer team watching their Captain helplessly pinned down and fucked over and over-

“Penny for your thoughts?”

The same voice he was just imagining moaning his name was now interrupting him from his fantasy. A shadow stretched over him as his best friend stood smiling down at where he sat, a towel around his neck and water bottle in hand.

“...nah, you don’t wanna know what I’m thinking.” Ness chirped as he sprung up, brushing himself off. A quick look around told him practise was over, as people brought scattered equipment in from around the pitch. “You finally done with your boring ass sport, Captain?”

“Right, says the baseball player.” Lucas matched Ness’ snarky grin. “C’mon, help me put away the gear?”

“You want me to work? On a hot day like this?” Ness pouted. “Why would I-“

The last bit of complaint died out as Lucas took over the moment by lifting the edge of his shirt up over to his face to wipe off sweat, giving Ness a full view of that enticing exposed body, lean, taut, smooth and shining, and just when the ideas of having a taste of that flawless skin crept into his brain, Lucas dropped his shirt over it again.

“It’d be a big help for me, Ness. Please?”

Lucas face was all big blue eyes and inviting smile.

“You did that on purpose.” Ness said, his voice clipped.

“What do you mean?” Lucas furrows his brows, head tilted at him with a look that was so nearly genuinely innocent that it would’ve been sold on anybody who did not know him as intimately as Ness did.

He merely grinned and shook his head, shoving Lucas gently in the chest before walking over to the pile of soccer equipment forming. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” In the back of his mind though, he would remember to get Lucas back for his dirty play.

It was over with quicker than he thought, as he stuffed the last bit of goal netting into a cubby in the equipment storage room. Then again, Lucas always had the ability to make doing anything with him a pleasant experience. It was just the two of them left in the cluttered equipment room now.

“Thanks for the hand,” Lucas said with a kind smile, the one that had permanently hooked Ness from the start.

“It was nothing.” Ness waved a hand, glad work was finally done, and he could finally move on to his plans for the blond. “Now c’mon, let’s head back to my pl-“

“I want to show you something first.”

Ness almost externally groaned as he deflated. Unless it was him with his clothes off and a begging expression on his face, he really wasn’t much interested in what his friend wanted to show him at the moment. But he allowed himself to be beckoned to another door near the back of the storage room anyways.

Lucas took out a tiny key and opened the way to a small changing room Ness had never seen before. Nor does it look like many others have, seeing how clean and undamaged everything was. The lockers were still white, wooden bench still glossy, and the single shower stall blissfully spick and span.

“It’s the coach’s reward for whoever volunteers to drag equipment back.” Lucas says. “Everything is in good shape, and best of all...”

Ness heard him gently shut the door, then twist the lock on the knob with a click. He spun around, wondering what he was d-

“It’s private.”

That tone carried an undercurrent of something that instantly set him on edge. The way Lucas had his head slightly tilted, eyes deep blue and observing him, a small playful smile on his lips... it seemed like as usual, Lucas had already been planning ahead for them. Ness felt his dick go rock hard again, jumping against his shorts, as he closed the distance between them.

“If it’s so private...” Ness gazed hard into Lucas’ eyes, voice low. “...why am I in here with you?”

The beautiful blond boy edged even closer, touching their noses together lightly, still carrying a serene, pretty little smile that made Ness think he truly did not understand how much danger he was in... or maybe did not care...

“I figure you could use a cold shower, Ness.” His teasing voice came out almost like a purr, his warm breath ghosting Ness’ face. “Help you bring down that tent in your pants you’ve been doing an awful job of hiding. Honestly, what would your mother think, when she hears you’ve been prancing around a bunch of sweaty soccer boys with a boner-“

Enough was enough. With a swift motion Ness grabbed and twisted the lithe blond’s body around, then snatched his waist with both his hands and yanked him back so his chest was flush with the other’s back. The warmth and slight dampness of his friend spread across his front, a delicious first layer of pleasure. He finally had what he’d been aching for in his grasp, and he took off the shackles holding himself back. His mouth immediately latched onto a pale exposed nape, moving his lips, tongue and teeth fervently over to the side of the neck and shoulder. He shoved his strained erection forward right into the crease of Lucas’ ass, the fabric of their shorts feeling thinner than ever. His hands pulled that waist back while he pressed harder in, kneading and rutting roughly into the flesh, feeling the powerful buildup of utter pleasure course through his dick and into his warming body.

Ness could feel Lucas squirming against his hold, trying to move his neck away from his sucking and biting, his fingers grasping against the hands gripping on his waist, but there was no real struggle here. It almost felt like a formality. Ness growled into Lucas’ shoulder as he ruthlessly dry humped the boy in his grip, grinding against him hard and rough, their breathing heavy and heated, their bodies pressed together and arching up in sync with each thrust.

He found himself needing more of a taste of Lucas than the side of his neck, now raw and red thanks to him, and Lucas seemed to think the same, as he twisted his torso so he could face Ness best he could in their position. Those half lidded eyes and parted lips... Ness lunged forward and captured them, bringing a hand up to curl around Lucas’ ribs to twist him around more, while the blond’s pale hand reached up to pull his head down and deeper into their rough kiss. Their lips crashed against each other and their tongues tangled and wrestled, mouths moving in sync with Ness’ slow but brutal thrusts, their contorted bodies writhing and curving together, feeding off of each other as they pressed and stroked. The pleasure buildup was much too intense to Ness for not having even taken any clothes off yet. As soon as they broke for air, small strand of saliva linking their open, panting mouths, Ness began pulling at the hem of the Captain’s embroidered uniform. He let Lucas escape from him for a moment as the boy helped him pull the clothing over his arms and head.

Lucas turned around and gave him the view he was craving. Sleek and strong, all soft skin and firm muscle, not a single blemish nor any jutting ribs or abs on that smooth, creamy pale figure. He licked his lips, the anticipation of the wonderful sensation of having that body pressed against him driving him crazy.

It seems he took too long to look, as Lucas apparently felt like he had permission to speak again. “So that’s a no to the cold shower then?” The annoying, frustratingly sexy smirk was back on the blond’s flushed face.

“There’s only one way to get rid of my boner and you know it.” Ness replied, his own face grinning maliciously. “Although if you really want me to, I _could_ take a _hot_ shower with you.”

Lucas, unfazed, snaked his hands up under Ness’ shirt, the soft touch sending shivers down his spine. Those blue eyes never lost focus on his own as the shirt was hiked up and brought over his face. The hands that caressed and explored his chest and stomach were pale compared to his rather tanned skin, and were somehow finding all the best spots to send Ness closer to the edge.

“Hmm, I don’t know. You don’t seem dirty enough to warrant a hot shower. At least,” Lucas rested his forehead against him, still carrying that infuriating smirk that’s just asking to be wiped off, “not as dirty as your mind. I don’t know any other boy who can keep a tent in their pants as long as you can. What were you thinking back there sitting on the sidelines, Ness?” The hand glided up his chest and neck, and ended as a hooked finger tipping his chin up. “Were you imagining having sex with me in public again? Maybe in a locker room with all my teammates watch-“

His body shot forward and tackled the blond boy, slamming him against the door with a loud thud, and smothered itself entirely over him. His hands pinned both of his cocky friend’s on each side of his head, his chest and stomach moulded into Lucas’, crushing him against the door, his own skin tasting the hot, slick flesh of the blond, his waist kneaded into Lucas’, their erections brutally smushed against each other, and his mouth draped all over Lucas’, harshly silencing the blond’s sharp tongue with his own. He ruthlessly constricted his prey, his own animalistic urges overpowering any attempts to fight back as he viciously thrashed against he blond, his chest lapping up wave after wave of hot blissful skin on skin contact as it kneaded and rubbed the delicious struggling, sweaty body trapped underneath it, his tongue wrestling Lucas’ own down and violating every bit of the inside of his mouth, and his erection grinding forcefully into its counterpart, injecting intense shots of pure pleasure that joined with everything else and made his body madly buzz with heat and ecstasy. He relentlessly strangled and molested his blond friend, gorging on the incredible sensations he ruthlessly wrung from the blond’s body.

Eventually he felt the resistance against him die down. He gave one more vicious thrust, knocking all the air out of his victim, before he pulled away his face and upper chest and admired the result of what he’d done. The blond’s eyes were half lidded, mouth parted and breathing laboriously, and he looked all out of smart-alec comments to make.

“Well look at that,” Ness rasped between his own heavy breaths, “now I’m covered in sweat too... guess I’ll have to take... a hot shower after all.”

The flushed body splayed against the door let out a short noise that sounded like a half-laugh, half-snort. Ness let the hands he was pinning slide out from under his grip, and soon felt them on his hips, grabbing his waist and pulling his rock hard dick in close.

“I suppose you deserve it, after working so hard, and waiting so long...” and the hands hooked their thumbs into the waistband of his shorts.

And finally, the last bit of clothing they wore came off, and Ness soon found himself where he’d been dying to be ever since he came to his best friend’s soccer practise... standing under the warm water of the running shower, with his favourite blond held up against the wall, his hands hoisting him up by the ass, those wonderfully smooth and strong legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and his dick buried deep into him.

On another day he might’ve considered taking his time and making it last longer, but he’s much too worked up from all the waiting and teasing Lucas made him go through. He fucked the blond boy rough and hard, pulling out and vigorously slamming into that heavenly body that somehow still was so incredibly hot and tight even after their first, second, or fiftieth time. Their mouths were connected again in an incoherent, muffled make out session, the blond’s arms wrapped and cradled around his back, holding their bodies so close that they were practically a single melded pile of flesh, shower water barely able to seep in between them. And every heavy thrust Ness punched into Lucas’ he would feel those legs constrict deliciously around him, that erection throb and jump against his stomach, that chest slide and rub into him, all of which came together with the searing shots of white hot pleasure from each thrust that spread from his dick into his body and overloading brain.

He pulled away from Lucas’ mouth, taking a moment to enjoy the clouded, out of breath expression on that angelic face. Those half open, deep blue eyes managed to focus in on him, and he felt a hand glide from his back to cradle the back of his head, fingers carding through his thick black hair wonderfully.

“Ness...”

As much as he enjoyed his horny fantasies, the truth was Ness didn’t really want his best friend screeching or crying his name over and over during sex like some slutty porn actor. It didn’t fit Lucas’ character. Hearing his name falling in a quiet hiss out of Lucas’ lips, in a tone that only he would ever hear or understand, one that told him that the blond wanted him, wanted no one but him, and that only he was allowed to do this to him... that was more than enough to make Ness go crazy. Lucas had given himself to him and him alone, and that fact drove Ness’ carnal desire through the roof.

He buried his head into the blond’s shoulder, gripped him tight, and thrust forward brutally, slamming as hard as he could into him in his mad chase to his tipping point, feeling Lucas writhe and arch his back right up against him as he crushed down into him, pressed so intensely close he could feel the other’s rising and falling lungs and beating heart, the limbs around him squeezed down hard as he desperately pounded into that hot, tight body, the sound of their moans and gasps for breath and running shower water drowning out as the pleasure climbed to its peak, welling up intensely in his erection until finally-

He let out a muffled cry into Lucas’ shoulder as the overpowering ecstasy was released, the pressure shooting out in great spurts as he frantically thrust his hips up over and over to milk out all of the euphoric pleasure he’d been brewing the whole afternoon. He barely even noticed his friend shudder and reach his own climax against his stomach and chest. They clung to each other fiercely, squirming and writhing as one, squeezing the last threads of ecstasy out of their melded bodies, feeling the final bits of their delirious pleasure being washed away with the water...

With his single minded desire fulfilled, Lucas’ body quickly switched from deliciously fuckable to a warm, comfortable blanket to hug. He slowly pulled out of the blond boy, let him gently down, made sure he could still stand, then took him under the direct spray of the shower. As the hot water washed over them, they slowly, unhurriedly cleaned and explored each other’s bodies, while sharing another much more gentle, comfortable kiss.

“Well, if I wasn’t sore after practise, I definitely am now.” Lucas said quietly, the infectious smile already back on his face.

Ness grinned, rubbing the blond’s back. “Is the big strong soccer Captain tired already? Am I going to have to carry you all the way back to my place?”

Blond brows furrowed. “Your place?”

“Mm hmm.”

He was given a playful shove. “Honestly, haven’t you had enough?”

Ness just laughed, moving around to the back of the blond and hugging him gently from behind. “Nope. It’s like you said, I’m hopelessly dirty minded and insatiable. I’m already thinking about our next time. Maybe I’ll have you stay in your soccer uniform, hold you down on my bed and slowly dry fuck you until you cum in those shorts...”

In the end, Lucas didn’t go back to his house with him. But he didn’t explicitly reject the idea, which was a win in Ness’ book.


End file.
